Parte de un todo
by AirI'am
Summary: Afrodita es más que maquillaje y ropa bonita. Es la belleza del orden que habita en lugares frugales, representante de un sentimiento tan apasionado que quema desde el interior y lleva a la discordia o al perdón; tan poderoso que manipula, condena y al mismo tiempo puede elevarte a la novena nube. Capaz de aliviarte o de sofocarte, curarte o destruirte.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios.

**Summary:** Afrodita es más que maquillaje y ropa bonita. Es la belleza del orden que habita en lugares frugales, representante de un sentimiento tan apasionado que quema desde el interior y lleva a la discordia o al perdón; tan poderoso que manipula, condena y al mismo tiempo puede elevarte a la novena nube. Capaz de aliviarte o de sofocarte, curarte o destruirte.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "Campamento Mestizo" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

**Parte de un todo**

* * *

Piper se levanta con el cabello luciendo como un nido de cuervos. No le importa. Se frota los ojos con el dorso de las manos e ignora las risitas de Lacy y Mitchell, la mueca de desagrado que Drew le dirige. Bosteza, cubriéndose la boca.

—Buenos días —saluda, gesto que es devuelto por algunos e ignorado por otros.

Oficialmente el día de la Cabaña 10 empieza.

Ahora nota el bullicio, generado por los murmullos de excitación de sus hermanos para elegir los conjuntos de esa mañana y la ropa que usarán después del almuerzo; esto es acompañado por el sonido moderado del estéreo, que reproduce una canción de Jessie J la cual milagrosamente no le desagrada del todo. Sonríe hacia la izquierda con cierta complicidad, sabiendo que ellos, la Cabaña de Apolo y la Cabaña de Hefestos, son los únicos que se dan el lujo de tener aparatos electrónicos. Claro que Annabeth tiene su celular y la laptop de Dédalo, que a diferencia de los artículos contrabandeados de las cabinas 7, 9 y 10, sí resultan potencialmente peligrosos para un semidiós; pero eso nadie lo menciona porque ninguno quiere morir joven.

Piper abre su baúl, saca sus cosas y apenas atina a ponerse correctamente los zapatos antes de dirigirse a las duchas. Puede que los de Afrodita tengan su propio baño, pero no es nada práctico para la multitud que formaban más el tiempo que se tardaban individualmente en él.

…

Cuando vuelve a la cabaña todos están afuera y organizados en dos filas, una de chicos y otra de chicas. Se encuentran distribuidos por orden alfabético y cronológico, pero Piper no se enoja con Drew ya que por primera vez parece estar resignándose, por fin, a su destrono y cooperando como una segunda al mando se supone tiene que hacer.

Todos están arreglados y hay más caras de las que puede contar, pero de cualquier manera la hija de Tristán McLean siente que falta alguien, así que confía en su instinto y pasa lista. Quince minutos después descubre que una de sus hermanas (Christina) no está, y cuándo pregunta por su ubicación nadie dice nada. Todos miran incómodamente al interior de la cabaña —cuyo diseño tan estereotipadamente femenino nunca dejará de aborrecer—, pero sus caras tienen algo de simpatía impresa, en lugar de la típica sorna de los chicos populares de instituto que la mayoría de ellos son en sus respectivas instituciones fuera del Campamento Mestizo. Las alarmas en su cabeza se encienden, pues tal sincronía para dicha emoción es extraña, anormal.

Lacy se acerca y discretamente le cuenta algo sobre Christina, entonces ésta deja de ser solamente una cara conocida entre sus millones de hermanos. Pasa a saber su historia, la cual es resumida en una frase que la hace sentir mal aún sin conocerla bien. Es la simpatía que los demás manifiestan, y ahora entiende por qué.

—Ya veo —sabe que es poco probable pero posible que alguien note la ausencia de su hermana, pero no le importa—. No falta nadie, entonces vamos —y sin agregar más se inicia la marcha de los miembros de la cabaña, dejando que Christina tenga un momento tranquilo para su duelo.

La cherokee acaba prometiendo mentalmente que le llevará algo de comida a la chica deprimida.

…

Todos tienen una historia, Piper lo sabe.

No tiene por qué ser un relato dramático, ni una situación fantástica; a veces es tan simple como un chiste sin gracia, a veces es tan monótono y escueto como la comida congelada del supermercado.

Cuando llegó al Campamento Mestizo creyó que todos sus hermanos eran niños pijos hijos de mamá, gente que solamente se preocupaba de la apariencia física y de cotillear. Pero ahora que estaba a cargo, ahora que ella misma lo experimentó en carne propia y abrió los ojos, comprendía. No puedes asumir nada. Las personas tienen tantas facetas como capas una cebolla, representando no sólo lo endebles que son los humanos y su fragilidad para cambiar para mejor o peor, sino lo drásticos que estos cambios pueden ser.

La Cabaña de Afrodita es un misterio y al mismo tiempo algo transparente. Es como cuando vas al cine a ver una película de Hollywood: sabes que es falso lo que está en la pantalla, pero el guion te toca de una manera especial sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo. La duda que queda es y siempre será, ¿te tocó la historia, la música o los personajes que en ella tuvieron lugar? Incluso aunque tomes todos esos factores, lo dividas y analices individualmente, llegar a la esencia será complicado y a veces imposible.

Aquello que lo prueba acaba desarrollándose justo ante sus ojos, mientras los vástagos de la diosa del amor se desenvuelven con una soltura envidiable en su propio lugar del pabellón y aparentan que es un día como cualquier otro: hacen planes para después del desayuno, se quejan de las actividades en su horario o simplemente charlan sobre las últimas tendencias de la moda de las revistas que encargaron a los chicos de la Cabaña de Hermes. Todos actúan con una aparente normalidad y a su vez compartiendo una secreta complicidad que incluso McLean imita perfectamente, dando un profundo trago a su jugo de naranja; no le interesa que Quirón la mire con sus ojos de la Edad de los Dioses, y tampoco que estos la estén interrogando silenciosamente por la integrante faltante de su mesa. No dirá nada. Y se atreve a jurar por el Estigio que sus hermanos tampoco.

Es hora de hacer la ofrenda. La Cabaña 10 se para con dignidad, dando descaradamente la espalda al centauro mentor, y se encamina hacia el fuego de Hestia que arde en el bracero de bronce.

—Afrodita —dicen en un coro, arrojando la pieza más jugosa de sus comidas.

Ella da la fresa más jugosa de su ensalada de frutas, añadiendo en voz de susurro:

—_Antes pensaba que caí en desgracia cuando me reclamaste, pero hoy me alegro de estar aquí. Gracias, madre. Sin ti jamás habría descubierto la forma de ver más allá de lo que tenía frente a mí._

Una brisa hace crepitar el fuego, esparciendo el hipnotizador olor de la fogata a la vez que se avivan las llamas y el cabello de Piper se revuelve con el viento.

Sabe que su madre la ha escuchado.

…

Piper se levanta primero de la mesa. Lleva consigo un plato pequeño con una rebanada de pan de mantequilla y orégano, un poco de barbacoa —que sea vegetariana no significa que vaya a corregir los gustos alimenticios ajenos—, y un vaso de jugo fresco. Está a punto de empezar a marcharse, cuando Mitchell le hace llegar un plato que sus hermanos estuvieron pasándose disimuladamente desde que volvieron de hacer la ofrenda. Está lleno de tocino, huevos, tostadas, una manzana cortada y pelada; incluso alguien se tomó la molestia de hacer un dibujo con la forma de un corazón, utilizando la fruta y un poco de dulce de leche. Alza una ceja ante el último detalle, aunque la semi-sonrisa que forman sus labios delata que considera tierno el detalle.

—Christina tiene diente dulce —es la explicación que recibe de Mitchell, el aparente autor de la inusual obra culinaria. Éste le guiña un ojo, aseverando sus sospechas.

Mira su plato, luego el otro y después el vaso de jugo. Claramente tiene un problema.

—Ahora tengo dos platos y un vaso de jugo —en esos momentos ser un Centimano resultaría bastante útil, aunque Piper realmente ama sus dos brazos.

Lacy se incorpora para ayudarla, arrebatándole el jugo y el plato con barbacoa porque no hay que tener tanto cuidado como con el de aporte grupal. Las dos se retiran, llamando levemente la atención, pero no más de lo usual. La comida que llevan causa curiosidad en algunos chicos de Atenea, no obstante, rápidamente regresan la atención a los suyos. No es la primera ni la última vez que un campista le lleva comida a otro, por lo tanto la sorpresa del suceso se desvanece tan rápido como llega.

…

El viaje de regreso es tranquilo, ni Piper o Lacy entablan palabras. Piper no quiere ser indiscreta preguntando y Lacy tiene miedo de decir algo que no debe. Saludan a las náyades, las dríades, los sátiros, incluso a la esposa del Entrenador Hedge y a todo aquel que se gira a desearles los buenos días, pero no hablan entre ellas.

Finalmente llegan a la Cabaña de Afrodita. La puerta es lo suficientemente amplia para que entren ambas, empero la rubia pasa antes y la de cabello chocolate la sigue. Las cortinas cerradas ondean ligeramente con el viento que fluye a través de las ventanas abiertas, las literas en línea a ambos lados proyectan una sombra, mientras que la luz le da un aire etéreo a la cabina y Piper se siente extrañamente en casa.

Un bulto se agita en una esquina y entonces recuerda por qué está aquí.

Cuando escucha los pasos aproximándose en su dirección, Christina desesperadamente intenta secarse las lágrimas que todavía se deslizan por sus mejillas de alabastro desde sus ojos color pardo. Al llegar a ella intenta hacer como que no ha llorado, pero las tres saben que no funciona.

Lacy deja en la mesita de noche lo que llevaba y Piper la imita, luego se percata de que su hermana no se ha peinado y la cherokee se ríe porque sabe que ella no se ve tan guapa recién levantada.

—Tienes un bonito pelo —antes de darse cuenta está agachada frente a la otra hija de Afrodita, acomodándole detrás de la oreja un rebelde mechón liso del color cobre que le recuerda a Katoptris.

Christina hipa y se sonroja.

—Gracias —ríe, producto de los nervios.

La situación es incómoda, pero McLean no quiere retirarse aunque pille la inseguidad acrecentarse en sus acompañantes. No quiere huir. Quiere estar ahí y que Christina sepa que lo está, en más de un sentido.

Lacy se quiere retirar al no saber cómo lidiar con la situación, pero no encuentra valor para hablar.

Entonces Piper posa su mano en la coronilla pelirroja, acariciándola distraídamente, como si fuera una mascota.

—Deja de mirarme así —Christina pierde el control y la ilusión del cese de su llanto se desvanece. Parpadea para evitarlo, pero las lágrimas vuelven e intenta enjuagárselas de nuevo, pasando sus puños de manera feroz y repetitiva hasta que la piel de sus mejillas se irrita—. No quiero que me tengan lástima, yo…

—No es lástima —finalmente la rubia encuentra motivos para terciar palabras, acercándose y dejándose caer a la altura de sus hermanas. Piper le hace un espacio. Lacy sostiene las manos de la pelirroja para que deje de hacerse daño—. Es lo que significa ser un miembro de Afrodita —le dice.

—Estamos preocupados —toca a Piper hablar—. Eres nuestra hermana, Christina.

—¡Somos de distintos padres! —Explota ella— ¡Y en nada nos parecemos los unos a los otros! ¿Relaciones por sangre? ¡Ninguna! ¡Nuestra madre ni siquiera tiene ADN! —Sollozó— ¿Cómo podemos ser hermanos? ¡Somos un montón de extraños que estamos condenados en éste agujero color pastel, a vivir aquí hasta que podamos defendernos nosotros mismos o algo allá afuera nos mate! —su voz era amarga, dolida y frustrada—. El único hermano que tuve, ya no está… ¿por qué tuvimos que ser mestizos los dos? —se lamenta—. ¿Por qué los hijos de Afrodita somos tan débiles? Si hubiera podido hacer algo… s-si yo hubiese… —hipa—. ¡Los dos podríamos haber llegado al campamento, y no sólo yo!

Lloró, esta vez sin importarle mantener las apariencias.

Piper la abrazó.

—Tienes razón —aunque era cruel, la cherokee no podía negar la realidad en la que vivían—. Tal vez no estamos relacionados por sangre, pero no cambia el hecho de que somos hermanos —le dice, acariciando su espalda para que se relaje y el llanto mengue—. Hijos de la misma madre o no, hemos convivido el tiempo necesario para que florezca el afecto fraternal entre nosotros, Christina. Y eso ninguno de nosotros lo pidió, simplemente surgió porque está en nuestra naturaleza; los hijos de Afrodita tienden a amar en todas sus formas, por eso entendemos tu dolor.

—La Cabaña 10 no es débil —continúa Lacy—. Sé que no tenemos poderes geniales como las otras cabinas… pero, nuestra fuerza no se basa en habilidades sobrenaturales —mira a la Líder de la cabaña antes de corregirse—, la mayoría del tiempo.

McLean siente la respiración de Christina normalizarse, así que la aparta ligeramente para que sus ojos caleidoscópicos atrapen a los pardos.

—Ser de Afrodita es lidiar con esos sentimientos y exprimirlos en todo lo posible, porque son los que nos dan el coraje para hacer lo que se necesita cuando un héroe debe cumplir su papel.

Y en esta ocasión, Christina lo entendió: tal vez perdió a un hermano, pero ganó muchos otros.

—Y-ya veo —dice con voz temblorosa—, ¿me puedo quedar un poco más así? —Pregunta con una pizca apreciable de vergüenza—. Creo que todavía no encuentro esa fortaleza.

Pero estaba segura de que, si todos la apoyaban de esa manera, pronto lo haría.

…

Piper tenía razón, Afrodita es más que maquillaje y ropa bonita.

Es la belleza del orden que habita en lugares frugales, representante de un sentimiento tan apasionado que quema desde el interior y lleva a la discordia o al perdón; tan poderoso que manipula, condena y al mismo tiempo puede elevarte a la novena nube. Capaz de aliviarte o de sofocarte, curarte o destruirte.

La Cabaña 10 encarna exactamente eso.

Tantas formas tiene el amor como hermanos tiene Piper: el amor a una pareja, el amor un amigo, el amor a un hermano. Son unidades del mismo conjunto que existen y tienen lugar en el universo. Intérpretes anónimos que cumplen eficientes su función aunque nadie repare en ello, conectados por lazos invisibles.

Y aunque sólo ellos puedan vislumbrarlo, no cambiará que son parte activa de un todo.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**No tengo mucho que decir respecto a este fic, antes de darme cuenta la inspiración estaba fluyendo. Pensé que aunque los hermanos son molestos y varios de los chicos de la cabaña diez son tan típicos adolescentes, los de Afrodita también son seres humanos y apreciarse en el espejo no es la única conducta que poseen. A veces creo que están atrapados en un círculo vicioso. En fin, son cosas mías.**

**Espero alguien disfrutara leyendo esto.**


End file.
